blood on the snowblack fire vs red
by Tadashi Fire Wolf
Summary: Tadashi felt something was wrong when he went around the village. then when he had to capture a spy in tsunade's office his feelings were confirmed. his mission was to back up Kiba, Shikamaru, and naruto as they were battling the head spy. injuries, hotOC
1. meet Tadashi

Tadashi got up and banged down on the alarm clock, which read 5:30. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower he then blow-dried his scruffy red and black hair. Tadashi ookami was his name he was a chuunin in the hidden leaf village and he was an orphan he had never known his parents and neither had anyone else in the village. He did know he had two-blood line limits control over fire and wind. He also had keen ears and a sensitive nose he had sharp teeth and resembled a wolf. (There is a down side.) So he lived in a two-room apartment near the hokage's place. As Tadashi ran into the near frozen snowy landscape he zipped up his red and black chuunin vest and adjusted his black forehead protector. He was finishing his two laps around the village when the sun peaked out over the plateau. He did 500 pushups and sit ups to keep his already hot, muscular body in good shape. Then he got to his self-given chores he went to all the elderly people's houses and got their groceries. After that job he used his fire skills to melt the snow off the streets and, used his wind skills to blow the snow off the hokage's heads. When he finished it was about 8:00 so he decided to get some barbeque.


	2. The mission begins

Tadashi was called into Tsunade's office right after he was done eating. Shizune came and got him as he entered Tsunade began blinking rapidly. Immediately Tadashi was on guard he sniffed the air and found a foreign scent he had never smelled before. He looked at Tsunade and she pointed to the ceiling the enemy was there. Tadashi shot a kunai at one of the panels and an enemy spy fell. "Just capture him" Tsunade yelled. Tadashi kicked the man with a lightning fast round house knocking him out. "Good work Tadashi" tsunade said, "now for your mission." Tadashi tied up the unconscious spy with ninja wire as Tsunade gave him the details of the mission. "So" Tadashi said getting up " I'm supposed to track my three comrades down defeat the head spy bring him and them back alive and meet you at the hospital." "Yep" tsunade said, " oh and you'll be needing these" she said as she handed me four paper seals. " From the information we gathered from the other spies their leader can drain chakra if he touches you or you touch him these seals will allow you to carry him back to the village." "Gee thanks for mentioning that" He said exasperated " well I guess I except I just have to fight him without touching him." With that Tadashi kicked the spy on the ground and ran off. Tadashi picked up his friend's scents as he was running out of the village. He followed the trail for about 10 minutes jumping through the trees. Then he smelled smoke and heard yells. "Guys!" he breathed to himself then sprinted near the fight. As he looked at the battlefield concealed in the trees he saw kiba, shikamaru, and naruto fighting a tough fight. Shikamaru lay to the side a bit with some bad burns, a large bloody gash along his chest, and what looked like a stab in his shoulder. He was trying to bandage his wounds with the scraps of his burned shirt. Kiba was using fang over fang with akamaru desperately trying to the enemy. Kiba also had nasty burns (which hinted something to Tadashi), he had blood coming from a stab wound on his chest, and had blood dripping down his forehead into his eye and down the rest of his face as well as a small bit coming from his mouth. Naruto was helping or attempting to help Kiba hit the enemy to no avail. Naruto had blood running down from his mouth, a deep gash on his back and was bleeding on one of his arms. All of the boys looked exhausted and desperate. Tadashi took a long look at the enemy. The man had a huge muscular body and whenever one of the konoha Nin came near him he shot out a burst of red fire. As Tadashi began to think about his options the man forced Kiba and Naruto to retreat back to where Shikamaru lay then sent out a huge wall of fire. The wall rolled closer to them it was too large to dodge. 'guess it's time to play' thought Tadashi as he sprinted toward his comrades. When the wall was about five feet from them Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto saw a figure jump in front of them. Tadashi had both hands in front of him when he jumped he sent out his own wall of black fire that made the red one dissolve as his black one rushed toward the enemy. "Tadashi!" Naruto exclaimed with reassurance. "Hey guys sorry I'm late" "Damn right you're late he almost killed us!" Kiba yelled. "Well at least you're here do you know about this guy's abilities?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, I do um just wondering but do any of you guys have chakra left?" Tadashi inquired "No" "Nope" and "arf" were the answers even Naruto said no. "Oh well" Tadashi said, as he turned to face his foe.


	3. black fire vs red

As Tadashi turned around the enemy unleashed a series of fireballs. Tadashi quickly unleashed his own and neutralized them. "How rude" Tadashi said, "I wasn't even ready" "I don't really care" the man replied. " Well can I at least know your name?" Tadashi asked. "Kamishi" the man replied before charging Tadashi. Tadashi quickly told his friends to move before he formed a hand sign and unleashed a wide blast of wind at Kamishi. Kamishi dodged and quickly shot shuriken at Tadashi. The leaf nin quickly dodged then rushed at kamishi kunai drawn. He made a decent cut on the mans arm while kamishi pathetically tried to dodge Tadashi's quick attack. The tables turned though kamishi grabbed Tadashi shoulder and before he could jump away had drained a fourth of his chakra. Tadashi was panting and trying to regain his thoughts as Kamishi charged again he threw several fireballs all of which Tadashi dodged except for one. The fireball hit tadashi squarely on the left shoulder, burned through his clothes, and rendered most of his left arm and shoulder useless until it was healed. After the ball hit Tadashi was blasted back into a boulder nearby. He tried to sit up but, fell back down dazed with pain. 'dammit this hurts like hell ok stand up slowly' he thought to himself as he raised his body up. Unfortunately for him Kamishi was already coming in for the next attack.

Tadashi looked up and had no time to dodge as a flaming sword inflicted a cut along his chest. The hot metal seared through his shirts cut them off and tour through his flesh while burning at the same time. Tadashi began to fall back onto the boulder again but, Kamishi wasn't done he grabbed Tadashi and drained more of his chakra before slamming him back into a rock. Hidden behind trees Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto all winced for their friend. Tadashi lie there in sincere pain and terror. He felt the cold grip of death slowly creep near his heart threatening to engulf him. Then he feels the cool wind in his hair the frost snow falling on his shirtless body and he finds new hope. He slowly wills his body to move urges himself to fight. Then he attacks. As he rushes forward he decides to finish the fight here. Tadashi carefully extends his hand away from his body then gathers a tight ball of wind then another layer of black fire around it and, prepares to strike. Kamishi, who had thought the fight was over, quickly spun around and formed a red fireball in his hand to meet Tadashi's attack. The attacks collided with a burst of heat and wind that went out as far as eternity. Once the smoke cleared Tadashi was standing over Kamishi with a relieved look on his face. It began to snow hard. Tadashi quickly put the seals on the unconscious man's wrists and ankles.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto walked out of their hiding place limping slightly. "Glad that's over" Kiba said. "Yeah good work Tadashi" Naruto said. "Thanks" Tadashi said. He quietly removed some bandages he kept in his pouch and strapped them as best he could on his shoulder and chest so he wouldn't bleed to death. The others did the same with their more serious injuries. Tadashi looked at the battle field where he had almost died all that was left was charred marks and blood on the snow. "Alright" Tadashi said lifting the unconscious Kamishi onto his good shoulder. "Let's be off" They all talked about the fight back to the village.

I will write another couple chapter's it's not over yet because next is the hospital part and thre's another little twist in that hope you liked the fight though I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review

-Tadashi fire wolf


	4. The Hospital

The injured leaf shinobi just as the sun went down. Tadashi was still carrying an unconscious Kamishi on his back while Naruto and Shikamaru were trying to help Kiba (who seemed to be suffering from blood loss) walk. The group just went straight to the hospital hoping the hokage wouldn't be angry for them not reporting to her first. Fortunately for the wounded ninjas lady Tsunade herself (as well as Sakura and Shizune) were standing at the gates of the hospital with Inochi and two anbu. As the boys approached one of the anbu took Kamishi from Tadashi nodded then Inochi and the other anbu flashed away with him. Tadashi feeling 100x lighter now that the heavy guy was off him followed Tsunade and co. into the hospital. The four wounded were taken to a conjoined room and began to be healed by doctors. Tadashi listened to the others story of before he had arrived at the battle. "It was damn harsh" Kiba said. "Arf" Akamaru barked in agreement. "The thing was we didn't know he could drain chakra until it was too late." Shikamaru said through his grimacing. "Well you all did good for having no information so I'll just count it as a successful mission." Tsunade exclaimed. "Thanks granny" Naruto yelled. "Now Tadashi what happened to you?" She questioned. Tadashi recounted everything that had happened to him pre, during, and post battle. "Good work that was definitely successful" The hokage said. All of the other doctors had already left so it was just Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune left. Sakura and Shizune were just finishing bandaging Naruto and Shikamaru when Naruto started screaming. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Tsunade yelled. As soon as she had said it Kiba began to scream like bloody hell. Then Shikamaru broke out in the loud song, and soon after Tadashi did. The three medical Nin scrambled around looking for an answer. Then a thought occurred to Sakura. "Master," She yelled over the noise, "I think its poison!" After inspecting the (still screaming) shinobi Tsunade realized her apprentice was right. They quickly rolled the boys to an operating room and, began the poison extracting process. After nearly 2 hours of work the tired doctors rolled their stable, unconscious patients to the conjoined room. Tsunade gave necessary info to the night shift doctors then the three left to their own houses exhausted.

Hey guys I may do one more chapter just to wrap this up but could you review I feel like I'm writing for a brick wall. Anyway hope ya guys liked this chapter thanks for reading.

-Tadashi Fire Wolf.


End file.
